Just Dance Wii U
Just Dance Wii U (also known as Wii U) is a Japanese game which was released on April 3, 2014 in Japan. It is the sequel to Just Dance Wii 2 and is exclusive to the Wii U. Appearance Just Dance Wii U runs on Just Dance 2014’s properties and skips Just Dance 4’s properties. Changes or Differences *Mashups aren't present as well as extreme and alternate versions and Party Master modes as shown on the trailer, but mojo coins are present. *Similar to previous Japanese titles, DLC is not present. *The "Perfect's, Good's And Ok's" show up larger and much brighter. *Similar to previous Japanese titles, Ubisoft Club is not present. *Motion and Mic accuracy are fixed. *The dancers appear farther to the screen. *The JD Coins are displayed on the screen as "JD". In Just Dance 2014, they are Mojo Coins and are displayed as "M". *The menu has been changed to show two songs when entering the menu. **This is due of the lack of the Shop and the World Dance Floor. *Different sound effects are added when choosing and scrolling. Track listing The tracklist contains 35 tracks. *A "JD4" indicates this song is on Just Dance 4. *A "JD2014" indicates this song is on Just Dance 2014. *A "4D" indicates this song was is a DLC on Just Dance 4. *A "2014D" indicates this song is a DLC on Just Dance 2014. *A "2015D" indicates this song is a DLC on Just Dance 2015. *An "AD" indicates this song is also on ABBA: You Can Dance. *A "NOW" indicates this song is on Just Dance Now. *A "JDU" indicates this song is on Just Dance Unlimited. *Another difficulty in [here] indicates the difficulty has been changed from the original game. The difficulty in [here] is the original. Trivia *In the trailer, Applause is called The Applause. This was later fixed on the official release. *This is the first Just Dance game to not be available on the Wii. It is followed by Just Dance 2015 China ''and ''Just Dance 2017 China. *This, in contrast to'' Just Dance Wii 2, has more debuting artists than returning artists, totaling up to nine. *The only Western song on this game that had its difficulty raised is ''Livin' la Vida Loca. Any others that had their difficulties altered had it lowered down. * Some avatars are different than the European ones: for example, Dagomba has a smily mask instead of the "expressionless" one, Moves Like Jagger (C1) has no tie, Moves Like Jagger (C3) and has a jacket, and Land Of 1000 Dances doesn't wear the orange tie that the original one has. * In a few songs, there is an error in some lyric lines where the line doesn't get fully highlighted. * When a song has yet to be played, the "NEW" icon will be in English rather than Japanese. Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance Wii U’s beta elements, see Just Dance Wii U/Beta Elements.'' Gallery jdwiiu wiiu menu icon.png|Wii U menu icon 71gSN3zt4kL._AA1081_.jpg 61KN22XlrOL. AA1280 .jpg 71MAYoDElBL._AA1500_.jpg|"Ikuze-tsu! Kaito girl" by Momoiro Clover Z 71rCASxsKyL._AA1500_.jpg 71strc2+8OL._AA1500_.jpg 71tXA41YEoL._AA1500_.jpg 71RgEqTZ2FL._AA1500_.jpg|Tsukematsukeru by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu 81EjArj29DL._AA1500_.jpg 81FT7HO7+6L._AA1500_.jpg 81GJGp8yRsL._AA1500_.jpg|Koi suru Fortune Cookie by AKB48 81IaFScpcUL._AA1500_.jpg|I Wish For You by EXILE 81lKrrfxxBL._AA1500_.jpg|Koi suru Fortune Cookie by AKB48 81zpeioU2lL._AA1500_.jpg 81Lg9qw827L._AA1500_.jpg KT.png|The menu picture of Tsukematsukeru AF.png AK.png jdwubc from playasia.jpeg|The back cover (click for source)|link=http://www.play-asia.com/just-dance-wii-u/13/707jv9 Extractions Koi Suru Fortune Cookie.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie 1.jpeg.png|Flying Get Tsukema Tsukeru.png|Tsukematsukeru Screen Shot 2014-04-18 at 11.26.20 AM.png|Acerola Taiso no Uta Videos Just Dance WiiU Japan - Full Tracklist ジャストダンスWii U Just Dance Wii U (Japan) TV Commercial (Full) Just Dance WiiU Japan - *ALL 81 Avatars* Credits - Just Dance Wii U References Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Video games Category:Console Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives